New Beginnings
by Titania's Song
Summary: Gary Oak x Ash Ketchum yaoi fanfiction - that means boy x boy so please don't read if it offends. This story takes place as the two young men realize they aren't children anymore and put their past behind them as they discover their feelings for one another and start over. Reviews are always welcome. Obviously it's a work in progress. Palletshipping...
1. Chapter 1

Misty stood overlooking the massive aquarium in the Cerulean City gym. She'd come back home from her travels for a few weeks to see her sisters and her hometown. Sighing she sat down and dangled her legs into the water remembering the day Ash had saved the day so long ago, when Team Rocket were bent on stealing the pokemon from the Gym and he'd earned the Cascade Badge for his heroism.

She slung her bag off her shoulder and down to the wet edge of the pool. She removed her pokeballs and one at a time released Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Goldeen, and Psyduck into the water to enjoy themselves for the afternoon. Togepi stood at the edge looking at it's tiny reflection in the rippling water.

She thought back to the last time she'd seen Ash. He and Gary and some of the other Trainers who had grown up together had been at a large reception at Professor Oak's estate in Pallet Town. That had only been a few weeks ago. She'd watched Gary and Ash look sideways at each other all night across crowds of other important people in the pokemon community. On the off chance they found the party had brought them together the two boys, no young men she corrected herself, fumbled over their words and awkwardly hurried in the opposite direction. It was certainly a change from their relationship when she first met them.

Misty shook her head to clear her thoughts. She'd often wondered if the two didn't have feelings for one another. After all when boys are little they often pick on their crushes. Granted their rivalry at times seemed to go way past that, but still it made her wonder if there wasn't something that had caused it. Since Gary and Ash had grown up...she stopped to think...hell Gary was nineteen now, and Ash only a few months behind him. Since they'd grown up their rivalry had practically died away. Gary sometimes teased Ash and predictably Ash rose to the bait but research had calmed the youngest Oak, and now that Ash had proven himself as a trainer and a Pokemon Master he wasn't nearly as irritating as he'd been years ago.

Slipping into the pool for a swim she wondered if she shouldn't try her hand at matchmaking...

Ash Ketchum was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. His friend and first pokemon, Pikachu, was already curled up in his own plush bed asleep. Ash couldn't sleep though. For the goodness knows how many nights in a row he lie awake thinking about things he didn't know how to feel about. Namely his childhood friend and then rival and nemesis, Gary Oak.

He had begun to realize his feelings for Gary had changed some years back. He didn't see him often anymore. Or really ever since they'd both left Pallet Town to become Pokemon Trainers. But now that they were both back in town and he saw Gary nearly every day, feelings he'd pushed aside so many years ago were all coming back to him.

The years had done Gary well. He was taller, with a lean muscular body. His demeanor had softened somewhat, but he could still be a cocky ass. There was something about him in that white lab coat that just made Ash weak in the knees. And the thought of running his hands through Gary's brunette locks and kissing his soft lips made him feel butterflies in his stomach. And stirrings elsewhere in his body.

Annoyed at his present train of thought and what it was doing to his body he rolled over onto his side. His last thought as he was falling asleep was what it would feel like to have Gary behind him holding him as he slept.

Gary Oak had finally finished the evening feeding at his grandfather's. Exhausted but in a good way he climbed up stairs to his room and flopped down in front of his computer. His fingers hovered over the keyboard before slowly typing out Ash Ketchum. The search engine populated the screen with images of his childhood rival and stories about his training career thus far. He scrolled through the images until he found a favorite. It showed Ash holding his Pikachu smiling for the camera after beating the Elite Four in the Indigo League. He brushed one finger against the screen smiling.

With a sigh and a shake of his head he powered the computer down and threw himself onto the bed with a heavy sigh. He had known for years now that he was in love with Ash. He just didn't know how to tell him. He didn't even know where to begin. It had always been easy with the girls when he was younger. He didn't even have to try. And there had been that one boy in Jhoto, but it hadn't lasted very long. He hadn't even been able to go all the way with him because he kept thinking about Ash Ketchum. It was enough to drive him crazy. He stripped down to a pair of his designer underwear and climbed under the covers. He punched his pillow a few times and collapsed with another wistful sigh. He lay awake for a long time thinking about Ash, while his Eevee searched for a comfortable place on the foot of the bed to sleep. Finally the gentle sound of Eevee's steady breathing, his own exhaustion, and thoughts of holding Ash like his spare pillow, tight and warm, he fell asleep.

Ash was standing at the edge of a lake watching the water as it ebbed against the shore. He turned to watch Pikachu bounding through the tall reeds farther along the shoreline startling a flock of Far'fetched who burst out of the thick cover farther out to the deeper water. A little farther out a Goldeen leaped out of the water, the sunlight sparkling off her scales and her splash as she disappeared below the surface.

He felt someone behind him and turned his head as delicate, strong hands came around his torso and traveled up his chest. Lips were beside his ear, brushing it softly as he heard a whispered voice.

"Oh Ashy boy."

"Gary?", Ash questioned, turning around looking surprised. It felt so right, but he had to be sure.

"Of course. You wouldn't let any other guy take you out for a romantic evening and hold you this close would you?" he asked his blue/grey eyes glittering in the sun while the warm breeze softly played through his hair. He leaned forward and their lips met.

"No. No one but you Gary," Ash answered pulling back from the kiss, his own eyes gleaming like amber. Gary reached up gently placing a hand under Ash's chin tilting his head up.

"Good," he said smiling while running both of his soft hands gently around his face pulling him in for a longer more passionate kiss.

Slowly he lowered Ash to the warm shore along the lake his hands running under his lover's shirt, tracing the muscles years of pokemon training had cultivated. Gary kissed along Ash's jaw and neck stopping to pull off first Ash's and then his own shirt. Lightly tanned, Ash's skin paled against Gary's richer bronzed torso. The sun-warmed grass and Gary's smooth body felt delicious against his.

Gary bent to kiss him again as his hands traced their way down Ash's body, sliding down his slender hips to the button of his pants. Growling through a kiss he fumbled with the button, smiling through another when he felt the pants loosen. Gripping them he pulled them down, bracing himself with one arm while another explored the part of Ash's body he'd just discovered.

Ash was practically writhing in pleasure when he felt Gary's hand sliding under the elastic waistband of his underwear and firmly gripping his manhood and break their kiss. Confused he looked up as Gary began kissing his way down Ash's body. And then his lips were sliding over Ash and taking him completely into his mouth.

Ash jerked awake breathing heavily into the dark of his room. He could still here the sound of Pikachu softly snoring across the room. It was only a dream. Sighing he reached down to re-arrange himself. It had felt so good, no it felt right to be with Gary. He just needed to figure out how to work this all out. What if Gary didn't feel the same way? What if he freaked out and never wanted to see Ash again? Troubled the young man tried to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Early morning light streamed into Ash's bedroom, falling in golden rays across his sleeping form. He woke up with the sun hitting his face. Stretching and groaning as his body tightened and relaxed he listened to the house around him. He sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, his hair more unruly than normal. He looked over at Pikachu who was still sleeping. He grinned at his long-time friend and threw back the covers. He headed towards the bathroom and turned on the shower.

He stepped into the shower as steam rolled out over the top of the curtain. He smiled as he relaxed into the warm water tilting his head back to let the water run through his hair. Minutes later, when he was through, he stepped out roughly towel-drying his hair. Pikachu pushed open the door he'd left cracked to look around the bathroom. "Pi-pika?"

Ash looked at him and smiled. "Yes, yes, we'll get breakfast in a minute. I think I smell mom's cooking already." He continued to dry himself off and dressed comfortably for the day. He bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen Pikachu bounding behind him.

"Good morning mom!", he said exuberantly.

Delia Ketchum turned away from the stove top to smile at her only son. "Good morning dear. How do you want your eggs? I've got biscuits in the oven and bacon and sausage frying on the stove now."

"Scrambled", Ash answered without missing a beat. He always ate his eggs scrambled. He wouldn't touch fried eggs. His mom knew that but she always asked anyway.

"Oh Ash", she said facing the stove again as she cracked eggs into the hot pan. "While you were in the shower the mail came. There's another large get together next week at the Oak Estate. You've been cordially invited and Professor Oak extended the invitation to me as well. He phoned this morning to be sure we received it. He asked if you couldn't stop by after breakfast and while you're there you can RSVP to the party."

"Sure mom, I'll stop by after breakfast."

An hour or so later Ash found himself walking down the road towards Professor Oak's laboratory. Pikachu explored the hedgerows alongside the road as Ash kicked a rock to the side. Ten minutes later he was knocking at the Professor's front door.

"Just a minute", a muffled voice called from inside. Seconds later the door opened and revealed Gary as the speaker.

"Gary!" Ash exclaimed with a surprised look on his face. "Uh..."

"Ashy-boy", Gary said with a smirk. "What are you doing here?"

"I...uh...I'm here to see your grandfather. Mom said he called this morning and wanted to see me. What are you doing here?" he asked without thinking.

"Well I do work here with Gramps. And I do kind of live here too", Gary said swinging the door wider inviting Ash in. "I think he's out in the garden with some of the pokemon. If you follow me I'll take you out back." He smiled at Ash and noticed how Ash blushed and looked away.

"Sure, lead the way!" Ash exclaimed looking anywhere but at Gary's face.

Gary closed the door and led Ash and Pikachu through the lab and to the adjoining gardens that butted up against the estate. Eevee made an appearance and followed alongside the two boys and Pikachu. The two pokemon began a game of chase as soon as they made it onto the lawn, darting in and out of plantings, around sculptures, and through water features.

"Gramps, Ash is here to see you", Gary called out.

"Hello Ash", Professor Oak said appearing from behind a small grouping of trees. Several bird-type pokemon followed him, hopping along the ground as he tossed them their morning breakfast. A small group of Butterfree whirled by as various grass and water-type pokemon appeared from the flower beds and the garden pond. "Thank you Gary."

"So Ash, I guess you got the inviation to the big party next week. There will be lots of famous trainers and researchers there. You and your mother will be there won't you?" He didn't even wait for a response. "Splendid, splendid. So I called you here because I wanted to give you this upgraded Pokedex", he said pulling a much newer model out of his pocket. "I've already updated it with all the data currently on your old one. And I also wanted to see if you'd mind bringing some of your pokemon to the party? I'm going to have the entire estate open and thought it might be nice to have pokemon wandering among the party guests." He did pause this time, looking up from the Spearow pecking about at his feet.

"Uh, sure Professor. I'll bring some of the ones I keep on me and you can feel free to use any of mine that you are currently keeping."

"Thanks so much Ash. Well I'll see you next week, but I have a lot of things to do before then. Gary will see you out and tell your mother I said hello." And with that he disappeared back into his garden with a flock of pokemon following behind him.

"Well that was weird", Ash said turning to Gary.

Gary laughed. "That's Gramps for you. So you'll be at the party?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well Brock and Misty got invitations as well, so they should be here. Actually a lot of the gym leaders will be here. It's going to be pretty big."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah." Gary motioned for Ash to follow him back through the house and both the boys called their pokemon back to them. When they reached the door both the boys got kind of quiet.

"So I guess I'll see you around", Ash said looking down at his feet.

"Yeah", Gary said, looking away. "Uh Ash?"

"Yeah Gary?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you might want to hang out later", Gary said looking at his hands before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "We could go for a walk or eat or to the movies or something. I've just been kinda bored for a few days and I'll have some free time later today. Actually a lot leading up to the party. Gramps is handling everything on his own right now and it might be nice to get out and have some fun", he said rambling and picking up speed.

"Uh, okay. Let me check with mom when I get home and I'll call you and let you know?" Ash said questioningly. "And if it's okay then we can figure out what we want to do then."

"Sure, sounds great", Gary said smiling a bit. "Well I guess I'll smell you later, loser", he said with a wink for old times sake.

Ash glared balefully at him before grinning and shaking his head as he closed the door behind him and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Delia Ketchum stood in front of the sink washing dishes as she looked out the window. Mr Mime was helpfully sweeping the floors. Rinsing the last plate and putting it aside to dry on the rack she thought about going outside to tend her garden. She dried her hands with a clean towel and tossed it neatly by the sink and sighed as her mind wandered.

Professor Oak had talked to her a few weeks back about the possibility that he thought Gary, his grandson, might be gay. He'd asked her out to dinner and they'd talked for several hours about all kinds of things, but he seemed especially concerned about that. He wasn't upset by it at all, just concerned that Gary wasn't happy. He also confided to her after some prodding that he thought the boy might have feelings for her own Ash.

Delia had never really thought about Ash's sexuality. Of course he hadn't been home much in the last few years, but he had always traveled with several girls. So to had Gary she reminded herself. But in the back of her mind she'd always though Ash would come home with a girl one day. So the new concept of Gary Oak being gay and furthermore interested in Ash set her to thinking. The two boys had always been very close when they were younger. And then shortly after Gary's parents passed away in that accident he and Ash had become more rivals than anything. Ash always felt the need to one up the taller, older boy. And Gary for his part had instigated and goaded the younger boy anyway he could.

But the more she thought about it the more it started to make sense. The two boys had never truly fought. Of course they'd battled their pokemon, but they'd never physically had an altercation. Their behavior reminded her of boys in school picking on her when she was a little girl. Gary did all the picking and Ash seemed like he had to do everything better than Gary. But it wasn't just for the sake of being better, it was like he needed Gary's attention. Or his approval maybe.

As the realization had struck her that night she voiced her own opinion that perhaps Ash was as well. She certainly wasn't going to ask him. When he was ready he would let her know. But she did let the professor in on her mother's insight and declared over dinner that she'd certainly support the two boys if they declared their affections for one another.

The matter hashed out between the two friends was completely finished by dessert. Anytime the two saw each other or noticed the two boys they exchanged knowing smiles and continued with their day.

Looking up through the window she saw Ash walking down the road with Pikachu perched on his shoulder, one tiny paw bracing himself as her son came up the path to the house. He came in the front door looking slightly flushed and a little nervous.

"Hey Mom!" he cried out, shutting the door behind him.

"Well that was quick. Were you able to help Professor Oak?"

"Yes", Ash said and briefly explained why the man had asked him to come out.

"I see", she nodded with a smile. "So, was Gary around the lab?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepishly around the room. "Uh, yeah. He answered the door..." he trailed off.

Delia looked at him raising her eyebrows. "Is that all?"

"Well, umm, he asked me when I was leaving if I might want to hang out with him later, but I told him I'd have to ask you first, and honestly mom it's kind of weird, I mean he's not been very nice to me in the past, and it's just kind of weird when we hang out, and I'm not sure if I want to go and I though maybe if I decided I didn't want to I could say that you needed me to do something else so I wouldn't hurt his feelings or anything." Breathless Ash paused and looked to his mother.

"No. I am absolutely not going to find an excuse for you to not go see Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum and you should know better. You can decide to go see him or not. The decision is entirely up to you", she said glaring slightly down at her son. "But would you like me to tell you what I'd do", she said her expression softening.

Ash nodded his head.

"If I were you, I'd go see him." She saw Ash beginning to protest and continued before he could interject. "Maybe he just wants to say he's sorry for the way he's treated you. It isn't like your completely innocent either", she said with another piercing look. "Give him a chance Ash. You're both growing up. Maybe it's time for a new beginning with Gary. And who knows, maybe you'll have more in common than you thought", she finished with a smile.

Ash stood in silence for a minute looking at his dirty sneakers before looking up at his mother. "Alright. I'll call him and tell him we can hang out. Maybe you're right. We used to be so close. It would be nice if we could be like that again."

"Alright dear. Well I'm going to go out and work in the garden. Make sure you look nice when you go out at least. I need to wash those sneakers", she said looking disapprovingly at her son's shoes.

"Mom", Ash whined.

"And you might want to clean your room up if Gary decides he'd like to come over for dinner or something. It'd be a shame to start being friends again just to have him trip and break his neck in your room."

"Okay, okay", he said turning towards the stairs.

"Don't think I won't send Mr. Mime up there to do it for you", Delia retorted.

Ash looked back down at his mother in abject fear. The last time Mr. Mime had gone in his room it had looked spotless. Cleaner than he could ever remember it. And it had taken him weeks to find everything that pokemon had squirreled away.

"No thank you! I've got it", he turned and rushed up the stairs.

Delia smiled knowingly and turned back to to the door to weed and water the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gary stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, turning this way and that, admiring and critiquing his appearance. He'd been surprised to answer the phone and hear Ash's voice on the line. And even more surprised to hear Ash agreeing to see him later. After that he'd been a whirlwind of activity as he went through the afternoon. He'd helped his grandfather a bit and then retired to his room to pamper Eevee for a bit. Bathed and groomed the small pokemon sat curled on the foot of his bed sleeping.

Looking back to his reflection he decided he was finally satisfied. He felt like he'd spent an hour rummaging through his closet looking for something to wear and another hour getting ready and styling his perfectly messy hair. Glancing down at his watch he realized the time was getting away from him. It was nearly 5:15 and he'd told Ash he'd be by his house at 5:30. He rushed out of the bedroom, scooped up Eevee, and thudded down the stairs towards the front door.

Ash stood in his room looking around. He'd cleaned it up as best he could. He'd even allowed Mr. Mime to come up and help him with his full supervision. It was as good as it was going to get he decided. He'd showered off all the dust earlier and put on something his mother had begrudgingly approved. "At least it's not a baggy t-shirt and dirty jeans and sneakers", she'd said when he ventured downstairs for a glass of water.

Now back up stairs with Pikachu who had also hopped in the shower with him, he sat on the edge of his bed looking at the clock.

"Pikachu, what in the world am I doing?" he asked the electric mouse.

"Pi?" the rodent said cocking its head, ears pointing awry. "Chu. Pi-pika."

"Ughh, I know", the raven-haired trainer said flopping back onto his made bed. "I'm just really nervous. Gary and I haven't really been friends since we were little. I always looked up to him, and now sometimes I feel differently about him. And I don't know what that means", he trailed off staring at the ceiling fan.

He heard the door bell ring and launched himself off the bed. He stumbled around the room wildly for a second before spinning back to smooth the Ash-sized wrinkle out of the bed covers and then raced down the stairs trying to intercept the door before his mother could get to it.

Ash rounded the bend in the stairs and realized he was too late. Delia was already at the door, one hand extended towards the door knob. She shook her head and smiled. "Not a chance..." And then she was opening the door beaming at a well-dressed and slightly flushed Gary Oak.

"Gary, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages", she beamed. "Hi Eevee. Come in, come in. I was so pleased to hear Ash say the two of your boys were going to spend the evening together. How are you?"

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum. I'm good. Grandpa sends his regards." He paused and leaned around Delia with a grin. Mr Mime was peeking out of the kitchen and waving. "Hi Mr Mime", he said waving back. "Is Ash ready to go?" he said turning back to Delia. "I don't think I was early."

Delia stepped aside and Gary looked up the stairs to see Ash and Pikachu standing on the second-to-last step. Gary caught himself smiling at the younger boy. He and Ash were the same height, or just about. "Hey Ashy-boy", he said with a cool grin. "You ready to go?"

Ash just stood there blushing like a dolt. "Umm, yeah. I'm ready. Let's go." He was so nervous he forgot he was on the stairs and took the last two steps in one go. Delia didn't even have time to move before Gary was past her and catching her son as he headed for the floor.

Ash realized his mistake on the way down and began flailing to catch himself. Connecting with something solid as he rushed towards the floor he was relieved to realize he'd been able to grab the banister, and thoroughly mortified to realize he'd "grabbed" Gary after hitting him in the face and was currently sitting across the older boys lap while the brunette gazed from behind a lock of hair rubbing his jaw.

"You okay there?" Gary asked his childhood friend.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry", he said with a grimace. I didn't mean to hit you on the way down. You okay?"

Gary smiled. "Yeah, no problem. So what do you say we get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure." Ash began blushing furiously for the second time when he realized he was still in his former rivals lap. He scrambled up and offered a helping hand to Gary.

Gary stood brushing of his pants and straightening his shirt. He turned back to Delia Ketchum who was for her credit maintaining all of her poise as well as containing her amusement at the two boys. "Thanks Mrs. Ketchum for letting him go out."

"Absolutely. You two have fun and stay out of trouble", she said as the two boys and their pokemon headed out the door. "And if you get hungry I'll be starting dinner soon. It should be ready in a few hours."

"Thanks Mom!"

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum!"

She closed the door as the two boys headed down the garden path towards the drive. She looked at Mr. Mime who promptly mimed Ash tumbling down the last steps. And she lost it completely. She laughed until tears were running down her cheeks. "Oh you terrible pokemon. You stop that", she cried breathless. Once she'd finally regained her composure she rang the good Professor to fill him in on what had happened. She was sure now that Gary had feelings for Ash. And she was just as certain that Ash shared feelings similar to his childhood friend's. Hanging up she said aloud, "If only Ash realizes it. He can be so..." words popped in to her head as she trailed off. "Dense", she said with a definitive nod.


	5. Chapter 5

The two boys walked down the path way towards the sidewalk in silence for a few minutes. Ash looked over at Gary embarrassed when he noticed the brunette delicately rubbing his jaw.

"Hey Gary, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I really thought I caught the banister."

"No problem Ash. It's cool really. I kinda forgot how much you flail around," he said with a laugh looking out from behind his hair.

Ash stuck his tongue out at his childhood rival. "Well thanks for catching me."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "So we've got a few hours before your mom cooks dinner if you're wanting to make it back for that. Kinda sounded like she wants us back for dinner. Would you like to grab a movie or something?"

"Sure that sounds fun. Let's head to the theater and we'll see what's showing," Ash said with a grin. "If you're coming to dinner mom's probably making something great. We better not miss that..." he trailed off with a grin.

"I'm down for some good food."

The researcher and the trainer made it to the theater a few minutes later. They chose a movie and Gary insisted on buying the tickets. Glancing around Gary headed over toward the concession stand to grab a drink. Ash hopped in front of Gary with a smile. Gary shook his head with a smile and waved him to the counter first.

The young girl behind the counter looked up with a smile at the young men. "Hi, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have a large Coke and a bag of peanut butter M&amp;M's please," Ash said.

The girl quickly got his order. "That'll be $5.86."

Ash reached into his back pocket for his wallet and came up empty. He began frantically patting his pockets.

"Crap, I'm sorry. I must have left my wallet at home. I'm sorry. Just cancel that..."

Gary cut him off. "Just add another large Dr. Pepper to that, and I'll grab the bill," Gary said with a wink and a smile. He turned to Ash as they picked up their drinks and Ash grabbed his candy. Before Ash could even say anything, Gary said, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind at all. I think it's kind of cute that hanging out with me made you so nervous you forgot your wallet", he finished with a laugh and another wink.

Ash spluttered and turned pink. "That's not why I forgot my wallet..." he trailed off lamely.

Gary just chuckled as they walked into the dark theater. They found seats in the center back of the theater and settled down as the previews began, Pikachu in Ash's lap and Eevee in Gary's. Ash focused on the screen almost immediately letting Gary look at him at out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled remembering all the times they used to go to the movies as a kid. He turned his attention back to the screen and put his arm up on the armrest. A few minutes into the movie his attention was broken when Ash mistakenly put his own arm and hand up onto the armrest. He practically held Gary's hand and snatched his arm away. Gary laughed quietly in the dark. He relinquished the armrest but Ash never took it back. With a small smile he put his arm back up palm up.

Ash was pretty oblivious to everything but the movie. He was embarrassed when he accidentally took Gary's armrest. He put his hand back in his lap but noticed that Gary put his arm back with his hand facing upwards half open. He noticed too as Gary leaned over towards the armrest, closer to Ash, as he adjusted his body in the seat.

About halfway through the movie Ash finally decided to move his arm up onto the armrest. He barely brushed his arm up against Gary's but he wasn't about to put his hand in Gary's. He just couldn't imagine that Gary was actually into him, and he didn't want to find out in the middle of the movie. For the rest of the movie he was very aware of his right arm though.

An hour and a half later the boys were back out in the late evening light. They headed back down the side walk towards Ash's house.

"So we've got about an hour before we have to be back", Ash said. "You wanna walk around the park for a little bit?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun." The two pokemon trailed behind their trainers towards the park. Ash and Gary chatted about the movie until the found themselves on the end of the dock jutting out into the small lake. Ash stood at the end looking out over the water. There were a few people on paddle boats and small flocks of Farfetch'd and introduced Ducklett and Swanna drifted across the surface.

"Ummm, Ash..." he looked at the raven haired boy nervously.

"What Gary?" Ash asked looking down into the water.

"I like you Ash..."

Ash continued to watch the small fish swimming just under the surface of the water. "Yeah Gary, I like you too."

Gary looked up at Ash's face surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's cool we can be friends again."

"Uh, Ash, that's not what I meant."

He had Ash's attention now. He looked up finally.

Gary reached out and grabbed Ash's wrists. "I mean I like you. Like I'm attracted to you..."

"What?" he said in surprise stepping backwards.

"Ash watch out", Gary said as Ash stepped off the dock backwards.

Gary tightened his grip but Ash's weight and the suddenness of him falling took him over the edge as well. Ash splashed into the water with a yelp. Gary arched up and over him landing further out in the lake. Ash surfaced and Gary burst up seconds later. They treaded water, staring at each other. Gary looked hurt as he pushed his wet hair back.

"Ash I'm sorry..."

"No Gary, I'm sorry. You just took me by surprise."

"I shouldn't have said anything. Now you'll probably not want to talk to me anymore..."

"Why do you say that?"

Gary turned and started making his way towards the shore. "Well clearly you aren't into me like I was hoping you were."

"Wait Gary," Ash said paddling after him. "Wait!"

Gary turned back once he was able to touch the bottom of the lake floor. "What?"

Ash reached him and grabbed his hands under the water. "I am into you Gary. A lot. I just never dreamed you'd be into me..." He looked into Gary's eyes. "I've had a crush on you for years now."

Gary smiled at the younger boy. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Gary's smile widened. "Cool."

Ash laughed. "So let's get out of here. We're not getting any drier."

The two boys waded ashore, water streaming off them. They were soaked completely through and their clothes clung uncomfortable and cold against their bodies. The squelched along, trudging back along the path.

"My mom is going to freak out when we get home", Ash said.

"Yeah, well if I trusted your Charizard", Gary said looking pointedly in Ash's direction, "I'd say we could have him speed dry our clothes. But he'd probably just go to sleep or set us on fire."

Ash laughed, "Your probably right. I mean he's better behaved than he was, but drying clothes takes control that I'm just not sure Charizard has."

Pikachu and Eevee stayed clear of their trainers and the puddles and water they left behind as they followed behind the two boys.

Before they knew it they were dripping up the path to Ash's front door. Ash reached the door first and tentatively opened it.

"Mom!"

He could hear her in the kitchen. Whatever she was cooking smelled amazing.

"MOM!" he screamed louder.

"Yes dear?" the muffled voice of his mother sounded from the kitchen.

"I need you to come to the front door please!" he yelled in response.

Shortly Delia and Mr. Mime rounded the corner. Delia's eyebrows raised and her mouth opened.

"What in the world did you do Ash Ketchum?! And don't you dare drip on the floors..." she trailed off pointing her finger. "Don't answer that. I'll be back with towels."

As she walked by the open door she saw Gary standing uncomfortable and embarrassed behind Ash.

"You too?!" she said. "My goodness. Take off your socks and shoes and I'll hear all about it when I get back."

She and Mr. Mime headed up the stairs and were back before the boys had even managed to get their shoes off. She handed each of them two towels and stood with her hands on her hips looking from Ash to Gary and then back to Ash. She didn't know whether to laugh at their predicament or scream. And she really needed to get back to dinner.

"So Ash dear", she paused dramatically, "would you like to explain why the two of you look like drowned Rattata on my front porch?"

Gary looked like he wanted to melt through the floor and she quickly amended her statement.

"Drowned but still very cute Rattata, Gary Oak", she said with a smile so he'd know she was just giving the two of them a hard time.

Ash started speaking from under the towel as he roughly dried his hair.

"Well we went to go see a movie and afterward walked down to the park and walked around. We went out on the dock and I slipped off the end. Gary tried to catch me." Ash stopped coming out from under the towel. "Well actually he did catch me, but I pulled him in on accident. I didn't mean to." He stopped again looking at his mom.

"You two are going to be the end of me. Here I've been slaving over a hot stove all evening preparing an amazing meal, which you'd better go check on Mr. Mime", she said pointing towards the kitchen, "and now you aren't even going to be able to eat it when it's ready", she finished shaking her head. Both the boys looked down at their feet embarrassed. "But it seems I should thank you again Gary for trying to prevent the mishaps that seem to follow Ash wherever he goes", she said with a smile and a laugh. "Now when the two of you are dry enough that you can come in, go upstairs and get showered and cleaned up. I won't have anyone that's marinated in that Muk-smelling lake water at the table", she said with another smile to take the sting out of her words. "And put those wet clothes in a laundry basket and I'll have Mr. Mime wash them before we sit down to eat so they'll be ready for you to take home Gary."

She turned to head back inside and stopped. "Since I foresee at least another hour before the two of you are ready for dinner I'll have time to make a dessert. Gary what do you like?"

He looked up in surprise as he was wringing the water out of his own hair. "Oh Mrs. Ketchum I've been enough trouble. You don't have to make anything special for me. Anything you make will be delicious so you just make whatever is the least trouble."

"Nonsense. It's a thank you gift for trying to keep Ash's feet firmly planted on dry land. Actually any land", she said pursing her lips to not laugh as she remembered the stair incident.

"Umm...how about chocolate cake if that goes with what you're making?"

"That'll go just fine Gary", she said beaming at him. "You know I could get very used to the idea of you being around", she said with a secret air and a twinkle in her eye.

She actually winked at Gary before she could help herself and he felt a blush creeping over his face. Surely things weren't that obvious yet.

And with that Delia closed the door and left the two boys on the porch to finish drying off best they could. Finally satisfied they had dried enough and that his mother wouldn't have a stroke from finding wet footprints all the way up to his room the two boys hurried inside and up the stairs into Ash's bedroom. Ash hurried into the bathroom so he wasn't on the carpet with Gary on his heels.

Gary's teeth had begun to chatter as the cool air combined with his damp clothes chilled him. Ash looked at him with concern in his chocolate eyes.

"You take a hot shower first Gary. If you catch a cold I'll never hear the end of it from mom", Ash said with a grimace.

He flipped the water on and warm steam began to fill the bathroom. Gary pulled off his shirt and was unbuttoning his pants when Ash realized he was staring at Gary Oak's lean, smooth, muscular body. Gary became aware of it too and looked up with a smile on his face.

"See something you like Ashy-boy?"

Ash blushed furiously and averted his eyes. "Maybe", he replied coyly. He turned to grab two towels from the cabinet. He tossed one to Gary and threw one through the door onto his bed.

"Throw all your clothes by the door before you get in the shower. I'll grab them and put them with mine outside the door. And then while you're getting dressed I'll take a shower.

Gary sat his towel down beside the tub and watched as Ash closed the bathroom door behind him. He peeled his wet pants off with some difficulty followed by an expensive pair of underwear. "_Oh god, Mrs. Ketchum is going to be washing my underwear..."_ he thought as he stepped into the warm shower.

He sighed in contented bliss as the warm water ran over his body. He just stood under the water streaming out of the shower head, relaxing his body.

Ash waited until he heard the shower curtain get pulled closed before he opened the door and grabbed the pile of wet clothes and their towels from the porch. He threw them into a basket stopping to admire Gary's very cute underwear. Thinking about Gary in his underwear made the front of Ash's pants suddenly tighter. He looked down and quickly tossed the underwear in with the rest of the clothes clearing his mind. He tugged off his own wet clothes and wrapped his towel around his waist. He set the full laundry basket outside his door and closed it again behind him. Then he just sat on the bed and waited.

Once Gary was sufficiently warmed, he lathered his hair with shampoo and soaped up his body. Several minutes later he was still just standing under the water when he finally made the considerable effort to turn off the water and get out. At least he was clean and warm now. He got out and dried himself off. He was wrapping his towel around his waist when he heard the knock at the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" Ash's muted voice came through the door.

"Yeah, you're good. Come on in. Hope I left some hot water for yo..." he trailed off as he turned towards the door and saw Ash standing there wearing nothing but a towel. Now it was his turn to stare open mouthed. The towel was riding low on his hips and Gary's eyes were drawn down, following the v-shaped definition. His gaze drifted back up Ash's smooth, flat stomach to his lightly muscled chest. Then he realized his mouth was open and snapped it shut.

Ash stood there amused but also surprised by the brunette's reaction. He took his own time to re-admire Gary's body now that he was clad in his own towel. Wet it clung to Gary's body and Ash was very aware of the bulge beneath the towel. Ash thought Gary was built like a god, beautiful, tan complexion and well-defined muscle.

They both looked up smiling at one another. Ash blushed and Gary smirked with that sexy grin that had always made Ash weak in the knees.

Ash cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to hop in the shower, you can grab anything out of my closet to wear."

"Sounds good. After your out and dried off I'll try to do something with this mess", he said pointing to his still damp hair.

Ash laughed. "If you need to come back in while I'm in the shower just come in. I'll probably be faster than you though," he said with a wink.

Gary rolled his eyes with a smile to Ash as he closed the door. He wandered over to Ash's closet and started browsing. He pushed shirt after shirt aside. Sighing he continued to look. All he could find were very Ash-typical t-shirts. And while they were cute on Ash he didn't think they'd look good on him. Finally buried almost in the back he found a black button-down shirt. He pulled it out and held it up. He tossed it down on the bed and started pulling open drawers looking for pants. The first drawer contained underwear. Grinning he pulled it all the way out and started digging through it. Nothing but boxers on top, further down he found some cute briefs, but he kept digging hoping he'd find something. Something gold glimmered softly in the dark. He snagged the metallic fabric and pulled it out. His mouth fell open as he spread the waistband between his hands. A thong with a keyhole cut-out in the pouch. He grinned like a kid. He dropped his towel to the floor and stepped into them, slipping them up his legs. He adjusted himself and turned to look in the mirror. He thought they were perfect. He couldn't believe Ash had underwear like these hidden away. He'd seen them for sale online but hadn't purchased this style yet. He went back into the drawer and found at least a dozen pairs he'd kill to see Ash in.

Closing that drawer he moved onto the next one. Two drawers later he found blue jeans. He pulled out several pairs before finding a medium dark wash he liked. He continued to look though in case something better was buried deeper. He was so occupied with finding clothes he hadn't noticed the shower turning off. And he certainly didn't hear the bathroom door opening quietly behind him.

Ash showered as quickly as he could in typical Ash-fashion. He got out and dried off wrapping his towel tightly around his hips. He opened the door slowly to the bathroom as he checked his reflection in the mirror. With the door opened he turned to his bedroom to look for Gary. His eyes ran around the room and was shocked when he saw Gary's nude body rising up in front of his dresser. Well not quite nude he realized. He had on Ash's gold thong that had been buried in the bottom of his underwear drawer so his mother would never find it. He couldn't stop staring at Gary's tight ass as he held up a pair of blue jeans. Ash crept across the carpet quiet as a mouse until he was right behind the brunette.

"Those look good," he said softly sliding his hands around Gary's waist.

Gary jumped and whirled around. "My god you scared me. But thanks," he said blushing.

Ash's eyes ran down Gary's body. "My, my. They look even better from the front..."

Gary blushed harder. "Go get dressed so we don't keep your mom waiting," he said swatting Ash on the chest and moving around him to the bed where the shirt was still laying.

"You're right as usual."

Ash pulled out another pair of jeans and tossed them on the bed behind him. Ten minutes later the boys were both dressed in the bathroom styling their hair. Finally satisfied with their appearance the headed towards the door. As they opened the door Ash flipped the light off.

"Gary, wait", Ash whispered to him softly.

"What Ash?"

"Thank you for taking me out today." He smiled at the older boy. "I had a really nice time," he said pulling the door shut behind him. He leaned over a quickly kissed the young researcher on the lips leaving Gary in surprise as he headed down the hall towards the stairs.

Gary rushed after him and grabbed him by the wrist spinning him back around. His green eyes were shining from behind his perfectly messy hair.

"Thank you for going out with me." He pushed Ash up against the wall and leaned in slowly, his lips gently meeting Ash's.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity but in reality lasted less than a minute. When they broke apart Ash's arms were wrapped behind Gary's head and Gary's were tightly around Ash's waist.

"Boys! Are you coming down?" Delia shouted up the stairs. "Dinner is ready!"

"We're on the way mom!" Ash shouted.

They exchanged another quick kiss and headed down the stairs hoping the heat in their cheeks wasn't showing.


	6. Chapter 6

Delia stood in the dining room hands on her hips surveying the spread of food listening to the boys stomping down the stairs. She turned back away from the table and towards the doorway moments before her son and Gary burst in breathless and slightly flushed.

"Wow mom", Ash said stopping to stare at the table covered in food. "You haven't cooked a meal this big in a long time."

"Well dear it felt like a special occasion with the two of you being friends again. I couldn't decide what to make so Mr. Mime and I whipped up a bit of everything", she said beaming at the two boys. "Why don't you two take a seat and I'll grab drinks. Gary darling, what would you like?"

"A Dr. Pepper would be great Mrs. Ketchum if you have any."

"I remembered that's what you liked so I ran to the store to grab a few while you two were at the movies." She smiled at him and patted his shoulder as he sat down. "I'll be right back." And with that Delia hurried into the kitchen.

Ash sat down next to Gary as the brunette took in all the food. There was a huge platter of fried rice with chicken, shrimp, and steak, pan-fried dumplings, crab won-tons, egg rolls, and at least a dozen different sushi rolls each more beautiful and tantalizing than the next.

"I hope your mom didn't cook all this just because I was coming over", Gary said somewhat embarrassed.

"Of course she did", Ash said placing his hand briefly on Gary's thigh. "Don't worry about it. She's missed having you around the house. And besides if she likes you this much it'll only make things easier later if..." he trailed off reaching for a won-ton.

"Ash Ketchum don't you dare eat a bite before you've served your guest!" Delia's voice carried muffled from the kitchen.

Ash snatched his hand back to his lap right before his mom came in carrying the drinks. She sat them down in front of the boys and plopped rather unceremoniously into her seat. She sighed for a minute and then smiled at the two boys. "Don't mind me, it just feels good to get off my feet for a few minutes. Go ahead and help yourselves. I'd serve you but that's a bit pointless. Ash you'll eat nearly anything and Gary I'm not sure what you'd like. There are two small plates at the end of the table if you want to give Pikachu or Eevee anything", she said pointing. The two pokemon upon hearing their names popped their heads around the door frame.

The two boys fixed small plates for their pokemon. Delia and Mr. Mime waited patiently to eat until the boys had piled their own plates high with food. They dug in and Delia couldn't help but notice the small glances the boys shared. They chatted through dinner and half an hour later finally pushed their plates back.

"Mrs. Ketchum that was delicious. I haven't had sushi this good in a very long time. I'm so full I don't think I could eat another bite", Gary said looking down and his twice emptied plate.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it dear", she replied as Ash popped one last mouthful of fried rice in before sighing contently and leaning back into his chair.

"That was really great mom", he said with a smile.

"Did you boys save any room for dessert?" Delia asked. "I was planning on individual warm chocolate melting cakes with vanilla ice cream."

Gary looked up slightly mortified.

Ash noticed and intervened. "That takes about thirty minutes to make right?"

Delia nodded. "Usually."

"Well maybe we could help you clear the table and check on the clothes and by then we'll have some room for dessert," Gary suggested.

Delia beamed down the table at the brunette. "My you've grown into quite the charming young man Gary. That sounds lovely, but how about Mr. Mime and I do all that. You two go upstairs and relax. I'll call up when the dessert is out of the oven." She saw Gary about to argue and said, "Really, I insist. You two go on up," she said rising from the table.

Mr. Mime and Delia began clearing the dishes away, disappearing into the kitchen. The two boys looked at each other and then Ash smiled.

"Well you heard mom. We've been banished upstairs", Ash said with a cheeky grin. "What do you say we head back to my bedroom", he said with a wink as he put a hand on Gary's thigh.

Gary tossed his hair back out of his face before grinning back at the trainer. "Sure, I'm sure we can find something to keep us occupied while we wait on dessert," he said trailing off as he stood up from the table.

"Wait on dessert?" Ash said puzzled. "I plan on having two helpings." He winked again and gestured for Gary to lead the way.

The two young men didn't even make it all the way up the stairs before Gary had Ash pinned against the wall, hand over Ash's mouth to muffle the whimpers as he kissed and bit his neck. They managed to stumble up the rest pf the stairs, limbs and lips tangling until the reached the dark landing. Gary pulled Ash's arms up above his head, holding him by the wrist as he ground up against the younger boy, kissing him fiercely. He released Ash, one hand sliding under the other boy's shirt across his well-defined stomach while the other slid around to grip him from behind.

Ash pulled away and darted into his bedroom. Gary followed him into the dark reaching for the light.

"Don't turn on the light yet", Ash's voice whispered. "Just shut the door for now."

Gary did as he was told, following the sound of Ash's voice to the bed. He climbed delicately onto the bed and found himself over Ash's lithe body. He felt Ash's hands wrapping around the back of his head slowly pulling him down into a soft gentle kiss. He lowered himself lightly down until their bodies were pressed against one another. Ash rolled slightly under him to a more comfortable position so they were both on their side slightly leaned towards each other.

Ash broke their kiss to look at the digital clock across the room. "We've got at least thirty minutes. I doubt mom is through cleaning the kitchen yet. Probably more like forty-five."

Gary silenced him with another long kiss. He felt himself melting as Ash's hands wandered along, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, softly tracing the definition of his stomach, brushing a nipple. He moaned slightly into Ash's mouth, biting his lip when he felt Ash grip his growing erection through the denim of his jeans.

"So what exactly did you want to do?" he asked pointedly.

"I'm fine just being here with you, exploring your body, making out. I don't think we have time for much else, but there is something I've always wanted to do..." he trailed off.

"Oh really", Gary said. "And what's that?"

Ash shifted away from him. "Why don't you lean back and find out?" he suggested.

Gary complied once again, leaning back into the pillows not exactly sure what to expect next. He couldn't see much in the complete darkness of his new lover's room, but he expected to feel Ash crawling up on top of him. He was not expecting to feel Ash unzipping and unbuttoning his pants though. His breathing rate increased as he felt Ash reach into his pants rubbing his hard on, squeezing it gently.

With a quick flip of the waistband Ash released Gary's cock and tucked the soft elastic up under his smooth nuts. Not wanting the brunette to be uncomfortable he pulled his pants and underwear further down his slender hips so things weren't so tight. He ran his hand down Gary's smooth stomach, feeling him shiver under his touch. He teased the researcher's jumping cock with his fingertips before wrapping his hand around it and gently kissing its length. When he reached the head he licked it, kissing it in between running his tongue up and down the shaft. He fondled Gary's nuts gently with his fingertips and then with his mouth causing the older boy to squirm back into the pillows.

When Gary didn't think he could take the gentle teasing anymore Ash pulled the head of his cock into his mouth and began sucking his dick in earnest. Ash's hands still traveled up and down his body sometimes lightly, sometimes scratching as Gary arched his back and thrust into the trainer's mouth. He gripped Ash's hair firmly and helped him bob up and down.

When Gary released his grip on Ash's hair he came up for air, kissing his way back up Gary's tight body all the while sliding his hand up and down Gary's length.

"You like that?" he asked kissing up Gary's neck.

"Very much," Gary replied leaning back to allow the younger man access to his tender neck.

Ash continued to please Gary with his hand while he kissed the young man. Gary reached down under Ash and growling through a kiss managed to unbutton and unzip Ash's pants. He reached into the warm depths feeling Ash's throbbing cock as it leaked precum through his tight underwear. Ash obliged Gary's unspoken request by leaning up and wiggling his hips as Gary pulled his pants and underwear down his thighs. He reached back up expertly stroking Ash, sliding his thumb across the slick head. Ash moaned softly into Gary's mouth as Gary rolled him over.

The young researcher wasted little time in moving down the trainer's lithe body. Ash's hands buried themselves into Gary's hair as the other boy went down on him. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Gary moved his tender lips up and down Ash feeling him thrust back as he pulled Gary down onto him. He paused to look at the clock. Twenty minutes until Ash though Delia would have dessert ready. He went down on Ash again, bobbing quickly before releasing Ash and moving back up to kiss him.

"We might need to stop so we're ready for dessert with your mom. I don't want to get us into trouble..." he trailed off kissing Ash softly.

Ash turned his head to look at the digital display. "Get on top of me", he said moving a little further up the bed. "Like straddle me. We can both jack each other and ourselves off. I want you to get off on me", he said pulling his shirt over his head.

Gary looked back at the clock. "I suppose we have time for that", he said smirking into the darkness. Ash could just make out his smile.

Gary threw one leg over Ash, straddling him as requested. This with Ash was new. He normally took the lead in the bedroom, but Ash was different, and this was his house and his bed. He bent over kissing Ash tenderly, opening his mouth to let his tongue explore Ash's mouth.

They alternated from jerking each other to themselves for several minutes. Sometimes Ash took both their cocks in one hand and the sensation drove Gary wild. When he didn't think he could stand it anymore and was about to tell Ash, the other boy spoke first.

"I'm about to cum Gary. I want to feel you lose yourself on me. Are you close?"

"Fuck yes Ashy-boy. You better be ready for this load."

"Yes Gary. Fucking cum with me."

A few more seconds went by with them kissing when Gary broke the kiss and raised up.

"I'm gonna cum Ash. Oh fuck yeah! Oh yeah..." he trailed off as he grunted softly.

Ash felt the hot cum splatter across his tight stomach and chest and he lost his own quietly pulling Gary back down to kiss him as he came. Both boys spent released their dripping cocks and kissed for another minute softly.

Without speaking Gary got up and went to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and came back with a towel.

"This okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

Gary wiped the head of his dick and proceeded to clean Ash up. Finished he tossed the towel down and climbed back onto the bed next to the boy he'd always dreamed of laying with.

"That was really hot," he said kissing Ash while he slowly fondled Ash and tucked his member back into his pants best he could.

"I've wanted to feel you do that forever. But if you think that was good you should wait until we have more time to be alone..." he trailed off as he kissed Gary again.

The boys stood up straightening their clothes and trying to look like they hadn't just had a steamy session in the bedroom between dinner and dessert. Satisfied with their appearance in the bathroom mirror they faced each other and kissed again. Ash led Gary back to the bed and jumped up flipping on the TV. Gary settled in beside him leaning Ash's head against his chest and capturing his hand.

Neither of them payed attention to the screen. They both just reveled in the closeness of one another. Gary suddenly became aware of Ash's deep breathing and looked down to see the boy's eyes closed. He'd never noticed how long Ash's eyelashes were. He smiled and leaned his own head over resting it on top of the smaller boys.

The next thing they knew there was a knock at the door and they both jerked awake.

"Ash. Gary. Dessert is ready. Come on down."

The two waited until they heard Delia's footsteps headed down the hall and down the stairs before untangling themselves.

"I'm sorry," Ash said. I didn't mean to fall asleep.

"Really? I fell asleep too," Gary rebutted with a cheeky grin. "Let's go get another round of dessert." He smirked as he slid off the bed and pulled Ash to his feet.

They headed down the stairs to enjoy dessert before Gary had to go home.


End file.
